Hermione Pendragon Heir to Magic
by H.P.Scarlett
Summary: Hermione becomes Arthur Pendragon's Heir and takes her place as the rightful Queen of magic. How will the patriarchal wizarding world react to a Queen changing the rules of a game the pureblood families have played for centuries. Read to find out. Warning this story contains lemons, multiple pairings, and finally a Harem of Hermione's own. Do not read if under 18.
1. Chapter 1

**Hermione Pendragon Heir to Magic**

 **A/N: If you are reading this I'm making the assumption you like Harry Potter fanfiction. In case you aren't aware there are quite a few Harry/Harem fanfictions. I think it's unfair that there really aren't any for Hermione. Especially since a number of the Harry/Harem also claim to be Harmony. Harry in most of these either inherits a bunch of titles and has some need either to have multiple wives/ produce a bunch of heirs or he stumbles upon some spell that gives him a Harem. Hermione is usually marries and/or is knocked up by Harry and she just nobly accepts his need for multiple partners. Well, I think it about time that Hermione gets to enjoy some attention and the guys get their turn to accommodate her needs. (Despite the fact that this is a Harem story there will be no Hermione/Ron sorry if you ride on the cannon ship but its not my thing I think Hermione needs an intellectual equal)**

 **All Hail the Queen**

Hermione was curled up with the latest addition of her favorite book _Hogwarts a History_. The latest edition had a brand new chapter on the founder's objects Slytherin's ring, Ravenclaw's diadem, Hufflepuff's Cup, and of course Gryffindor's sword. Of the four only one remained intact the sword as the other had all been used by Voldemort as Horcruxes and were subsequently destroyed. Each founder's item was symbolic of an Ancient magical item that belonged to Arthur Pendragon, know to muggles as the mythical king of Camelot but that the wizarding community knew to have been the king of all magic. Interestingly enough Arthur was believed by a large number of scholars to have been a muggleborn whose magic went unrecognized until he pulled the sword from the stone. He did not himself become a great magic user but instead bound the strongest witch and wizard to him, Morgana and Merlin. The sword of Gryffindor obviously represented Excalibur, which not only made its wielder invincible in battle but also served as a magical conduit and amplifier. The witch or wizard who wield it could use the sword and their own will to direct magic without the use of spells or potions. The cup of Hufflepuff represented the Cup of Unity, which inspired the legend of the Holy Grail. Any who shared a drink for the cup could never again do violence against one another, naturally the cup once fill would not be emptied until the last person committing to peace drank. Arthur had used it to ensure peace and unity between the former feuding tribes of his kingdom. He would pass the cup to every member of the formerly feuding tribes so that they could move forward knowing they would never be threatened by violence from either side ever again. Slytherin's ring represented the Ring of the Pendragon. Any oath sword on the ring could not be broken. Beyond that it is rumored the ring had a second even greater power and it was for this second power that Slytherin had fashioned his ring after it. It is said that when Arthur had the greatest need he could use the ring to force his will on another, the limitation of the ring's power however is that the wielder can only use it on a single individual at one time and only if their own will is greater than that of the one they would have bend to it. Ravenclaw's diadem represents the Crown of Magic. The crown symbolizes not only the right to rule over all magical being but over magic itself. The crown will recognize any potential heir and the first such heir to pass the crown's test will wear the crown will become the ruler of magic, Arthur's true heir in magic though not in blood. The other objects are tied to the crown and can only be wielded by the one the crown recognizes. While the current heir lives no other ruler can be recognized by the crown. The crown bestows all of the powers and duties of the ruler of magic upon the recognized heir. The crown and the other items will always respond to the recognized heir returning when called so as long as the heir lives they cannot be lost or stolen. The danger lies when the crown has not recognized an heir, then the items can be stolen, hidden or other wise manipulated. This danger arose after Arthur's death at the hands of Mordred. Mordred is the son of Morgana and Arthur, conceived when they severed as priest and priestess in a Beltane fertility ritual. Due to her unfaithfulness Guinevere and Arthur never had any true children together, so Mordred's descendants are Arthur's only heirs in blood yet their would exist another heir Merlin foretold. This heir had not yet been born and from them the bloodline of Arthur would be revived cleansed of the taint of Mordred's greed and evil. To protect the artifacts from Mordred and his children, Merlin took the items and fled to be protected by he and his descendants until the heir could claim them. When they were constructing Hogwarts one of Merlin's descendants approached the founders. He explained he could no longer keep the artifacts safe and asked the founders to do it for him. Exactly what they did is lost to time but there are rumors in the castle of how one can find the artifacts. A person must have had contact with all four of the founders' items then they must enter the chamber of great need and ask to be tested. Then they will place the Crown of Magic on their head and it will test them. If they are the heir they will receive the other magical artifacts loyalties. With all but Godric's sword destroyed the artifacts may now be lost to the wizarding world forever.

Hermione blinked at the last passage if she understood correctly the only people who might be able to rescue the artifacts where herself, Harry and Ron. If none of them were heir they might still not be able to recover them and that would be a loss to the magical world. Hermione was fairly sure what the chamber of great need had to be the room of requirement. If it wasn't Hermione was determined to search the castle top to bottom until she found it. If there was any chance to save the Artifacts she would take it. Hermione glanced at the clock 9:09 p.m. with any luck Minerva still kept the same hours as when Hermione studied at Hogwarts because Hermione couldn't wait for morning.

Having her former pupil pounding on her door at 9:15 p.m. was not the most surprising part of Minerva McGonagall's day, nope that was reserved for when another former student the nineteen year old recently appointed Herbology professor Neville Longbottom had at the feast reprimanded a number of students from his own house for their poor treatment of Slytherin's whose families had been Death Eaters. Minerva was surprised and pleased, even more so because one of the students in question was a Lestrange and if anyone had a cause for ill will against that particular family it was Neville. "Miss Granger, would you care to explain what brings you to my door?" Minerva asked to anxious looking young witch. "Headmistress have you had a chance to read the latest addition of _Hogwarts a History_?" Hermione asked instead of explaining. Minerva smiled at her favorite former pupil. Leave it to Hermione to have found some error with the latest edition and think it important enough to necessitate a visit to Hogwarts. "Hermione you are no longer my pupil you can call me Minerva, and to answer your question no I not had a chance to read it I was rather busy preparing for the arrival of students today," Minerva responded. Hermione pulled the book out of her bag and flipped to the last chapter handing it to Minerva. "If I understand correctly there are only three people living with the possible ability to find the artifacts of Arthur. I am one of them and I would like to try, Head… Minerva. I would like to try tonight," Hermione explained. Minerva was silent for a long moment. "Hermione I know while enjoys the press's attention that you and do not. As an educator and a scholar I would like nothing better than for the artifacts to be recovered there is the potential for so much learning about the ancient magics. I must warn you however, that this will only add to the media frenzy surrounding you," Minerva said sympathetically. "I have to know," was Hermione's only response as left Minerva's quarters to head to the room of requirement.

The door appeared as usual but the room was nothing Hermione had imagined. It was small and entirely constructed from floor to ceiling of gray stone. On the wall opposite the door there was a hand imprint in the wall. Hermione placed her hand against it, unsurprised that it fit perfectly. "I am ready to be tested," she murmured. Hermione waited for several minutes but nothing seemed to happen. After waiting for several more moments Hermione turned from the wall disappointed, perhaps the room simply gave her what her subconscious was expecting. The door was gone in the center of the room on a raised pedestal sat a golden circlet. The pedestal read "Strip away all you trappings and come to be tested". Hermione stripped and left her clothing and her wand in a heap on the floor before approaching the pedestal she knew all she could bring for this examination was herself. Hermione reached for the cirlet and placed it on her head. It fits as if it were made for me Hermione thought before she crumpled to the floor.

When she opened her eyes she was laying in a sunny field as naked as she had been when she placed the crown on her head. Reaching up for it she realized she was no longer wearing it. A warm inviting laugh drew her attention to a man in armor. He had curly golden hair and a short beard to match, his amethyst eyes twinkled at her as if they shared some secret. He was devastatingly, breath-takingly handsome. "Um, who are you and do you have a cloak or something I can put on?" Hermione asked acutely aware of her own nudity. He helped her up before answering. "I am Arthur and no I don't have anything to put on. If your nudity discomforts you I can be nude as well so me converse on an even playing field," he answered his armor dissolving to leave his smooth skin and rippling muscles exposed. The sight was overwhelming Hermione thought she might feint. Her knees buckled and she fell against Arthur's bare chest but she did not loose consciousness. She quivered as a low chuckle ran through Arthur. "Dear one this is a dream of sorts so it is not possible for you to loose consciousness since you don't truly possess it," he informed her good naturedly. "So how are you going to test me?" Hermione asked once again standing on her own but still inside the circle of his arms. "Hermione, your life has been the test and you have passed. Now there is only the price to pay and the gift to be given. Every heir if they past the test must pay a price and will receive a gift, each is unique to every heir," Arthur explained. "What is my price?" Hermione asked in a small voice. "I would ask for your innocence and your passion. Your virginity is a symbol of both so that is what I would take. Upon assuming the role your innocence must be abandoned in favor of the duty you owe to your people, you cannot afford to rule as Queen of Magic and still be a child. But, you must never loose your passion for what is right. Good rulers are not always good people but to rule our people you must be both. That is your price dear one," Arthur told her solemnly.

Hermione chose not to respond with words but instead stepped closer so her breasts pressed against his bare chest. She stretched to meet his lips and gave him a searing kiss. He soon dominated the kiss, and his hands roved her body leaving a trail of fire where ever they touched. He gently lay her back onto the ground and parted her legs revealing the dampness between. In one swift thrust he sheathed his engorged cock in her tight wet opening, Hermione gasped as a sharp pain seemed to tear through her soul as if some part of her was taken, no given in a promise to her kingdom. The pain was soon forgotten as pleasure washed over her as he pounded in and out of her, all the while caressing and kissing her body and murmuring sweet nothings to her. She orgasmed again and again as he continued his ministrations. The orgasms eventually blended into one another until she floated in a continual state of release lost to everything except the feel of him filling her and their skin-to-skin contact. Hermione had no idea how long they continued in her haze of pleasure and sensation it could have been minute, hours, or days. She just wished it could continue forever. Finally he released his warm sticky seed into her and she called out his name in her final orgasm. He rolled to the side so he was lying prone on his back and she was collapsed atop him, boneless completely and utterly spent, still connected.

Sometime later Hermione became aware of his hands tracing patterns on her bare skin. "Mmm," Hermione murmured snuggling closer into his chest, bare breasts rubbing against hard pectorals, "I wish I could stay here with you. Reality doesn't compare to this." "I know little one but we have duties to our people. I have asked for two things in payment so I give you two gifts in return. The first is pleasure, the kingdom may always have to come first but then you will put yourself second not last as you have been doing these past nineteen years. You are precious and need to take care of yourself or our kingdom is lost. I don't just mean food and sleep you as a person, as woman have other emotional and physical need. Let yourself enjoy life dear one. The other gift I give to you is security, in you this night I have restored my bloodline so need not worry about competing suitors or husbands and contentious heirs. Our heir will rule when you come one day to join me again love," Arthur explained. Hermione leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on his lips not quite grasping the implications of his second gift. To be fair to Hermione, it isn't exactly easy to focus on the nuisances of a conversation while lying on top of a gorgeous naked man. "Time to go home love," he whispered as the world around Hermione dissolved and she fell in to true unconsciousness.

"We need to try something else. What if something went wrong? I don't care one wit about Arthur's artifacts, we need to take care on Mione," Harry's concerned voice sounded from somewhere nearby. "I already told you Harry she'll wake up when she is ready. She has the artifacts so she's already past the test. If she's not conscious yet it is because she doesn't want to be. You really ought to call her Majesty Harry," Luna responded calmly. "Look, Luna we've been friends for ages. I know you have some knowledge as Merlin's successor, apparently or whatever, but I know Hermione and there isn't anything in this world that I can think of that would keep her from me, from us," Harry replied hotly. "Just because you can't think of it Potter doesn't mean doesn't exist. Now perhaps if our Queen couldn't think of it then I would think there was nothing. Luna how much longer do you think she'll be out? I desperately need an audience with her Majesty," that aristocrat lilt could only belong to Draco Malfoy. "Why are we even letting this git stand in the same as Hermione? Hasn't he tormented her enough these past years?" Ron's voice angrily exclaimed from somewhere near Harry. "As Miss Lovegood already explained as one of her subjects he has every right to wait here for an audience," Minerva's voice came out as a clear reprimand, which was apparently as effective as it had been when they were at school because Ron said no more. Her eyelids fluttered as she attempted to rouse herself. "If you could stop arguing for a moment, I think you might notice that she's waking," Kingsley said quietly but firmly from nearly Minerva. Hermione finally got eyes open and pulled herself into a sitting position. She blinked at her surroundings trying to figure out where she was, the white walls and cot she was currently sitting on clued her in to the fact that she must be in the hospital wing at Hogwarts a place she hadn't been for almost two years not since the battle of Hogwarts.

Luna approached her smiling and held out a hand. "Allow me to help you up your Majesty," her blonde friend said gently. Hermione took Luna's hand and stood abruptly becoming aware that she was wearing practically nothing. She had the crown of magic on her head, the Pendragon ring on her left hand, and a belt around her hips from which hung the cup of unity and Excalibur. Other than the artifacts, which adorned her she was as naked as when she began her testing. Hermione wanted to shriek, and grab the sheet to cover herself. However, and inner voice sounding remarkably like Arthur stopped her, "Stand tall dear one. You are Queen you have nothing to hide and you must not demonstrate weakness in this the first moment of your reign." Easy for you to say Hermione thought viciously as the chill temperature in the room made her nipples peak.

Luna stepped from her side and in a clear ringing voice proclaimed joyfully, "All Hail the Queen, her Majesty Ruler of Magic Hermione Pendragon." Then she dropped to her knees as did everyone else in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Petitions and Proposals**

One of the kneeling figures crawled forward. To Hermione's surprise it was Draco Malfoy. He looked up at her grey eyes pleading and spoke, "I beg a private audience with your Majesty." Luna, Kingsley, and Madam Pomfrey stood and abruptly began shooing Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Neville out of the room. "Luna can't you stay you seem to know what is happening and I don't," Hermione pleaded too quietly for anyone but Draco, who was still kneeling at her feet, to hear. "I can't. Only one of your knights may remain for your protection when someone requests a private audience. I'll be waiting with a clothes once you are done and I will take you some where safe and we can talk there," Luna promised quietly.

Once he and Hermione were alone Draco grasped one of Hermione's hands and once again looked at her with those pleading eyes. Draco began to speak, "Your Majesty I request to be made a member of your household. I have nothing to offer you but my service and then my wealth upon my father's death. I have treated you terribly in the past but I hope in your infinite mercy you will over look that to grant me your protection. Since the end of the war I have endured constant hostility form both sides yours for initially joining Voldemort and that of the Death Eater's still at large and the families of those not. I had not slept in the previous three days to your crowning for fear of my life if I did. Since, Voldemort's residence there my home is no longer safe and even the castle has only proven safe under McGonagall, Potter, and Shacklebolt's constant supervision. I have been vigilant for two years but I cannot be awake all the time and I am growing too exhausted to keep from making mistakes. If I do not have protection I do not believe I will be alive by the end of the year. Please I beg of you grant me your protection."

Hermione looked at Draco in utter shock for a moment, she hadn't had an idea things were this bad for him maybe Kingsley or Harry could have done something. Well now you can do something Hermione thought to herself. She extended her left hand to him. "Swear," Hermione commanded. "I commit my mind, body, and soul to your service. I will serve and protect you until death. This I vow," Draco swore and then kissed the ring. Magic swelled through Hermione's body guiding her in what to respond, "In exchange for your vow you cease to be Draco Malfoy and from now on will be Draco Pendragon. I accept your vow and name knight of the realm. Rise Sir Draco and serve well."

He rose and pulled her into an embrace. He kept murmuring thank you. Then he bent down and kissed her not a sweet grateful kiss, but a dominating one filled with teeth and tongue. Heat rushed through Hermione's body and she responded without thinking. Draco's right hand slipped between them to stroke her core while his left supported her. Hermione moaned into his mouth at the delicious sensation but them push him away taking a couple steps back to leave space between them. "What are you doing?" she asked breathing raggedly. "Serving you with my body," Draco replied seeming confused that she had pulled away. Hermione could think of no response and as pleasurable as his kiss and touch had been she was too overwhelmed for this right now and just desperately wanted to talk to Luna or someone who could explain to her what this ruler of magic business meant. "Serve me by fetching Luna please, and tell her I said you should do whatever she needs you to do please," Hermione said shakily. Draco still looked confused but he nodded and left the hospital wing anyway.

Luna entered the room a few moments later. Hermione had already wrapped a bed sheet around her luscious frame. "If you would grab you wand and take my hand my queen I will apparrate us to your new home," Luna offered. Hermione did and found herself in the entrance hall of a towering castle. "Welcome to Camelot your Majesty," Luna supplied. "Luna at least when we are alone please call me Hermione," Hermione requested with a note of pleading in her voice. "Of course Hermione, now let's get you changed."

In a luxurious suite of rooms, that Luna informed her would be her personal quarters; Luna assisted Hermione into a formal ball gown in preparation for her first public appearance as queen. Luna was just tightening the laces of the corseted bodice when a knock came at the door. Draco entered the room clad all in black with a crimson Dragon emblazoned on front of his black tunic. He bowed to them, "Your Majesty, my lady Lovegood, the entrance hall has been prepared and the guests are awaiting your arrival." "Thank you Sir Draco," Luna answered for Hermione, "please take your place in the entrance hall her Majesty and I will be there shortly." Draco bowed again and left. "Luna it doesn't sound as if we have much time. I have so many questions but I suppose they will keep until later. What should I expect? What do I need to know before I go in there?" Hermione whispered to Luna urgently. "There might be a challenge to your rule in which case you must show strength. I am all, but certain there will be at least one proposal. You don't need to take a husband ever you are married to the kingdom and it would probably be best if you do not. An official husband would undoubtedly feel as if he was above your other consorts and might attempt to put his child on the thrown. We cannot have this I, realized when I saw you after the test you are carrying Arthur's heir. However those taken into your household as queen's ladies and those sworn in as knights are equal positionally to a spouse so families will petition for that once it is clear you will rule alone. You must hear all petitions and then make your answers, be clear and decisive. Now we must go, I am sorry I cannot explain more. Oh and one last thing, listen to Draco when in the hall. He alone is permitted to stand with you as your knight and his family is old enough he probably knows as much about traditions and customs of the magical nobility as I do," Luna explained as she and Hermione walked to toward the entrance hall.

Hermione entered to be greeted by the bows and curtsies of over one thousand witches and wizards in the magically stretched entrance hall. She swept towards the dais and seated herself on the ornate stone carved throne which somehow reminded her of the room in which see had undergone her trial. "You may speak," Queen Hermione Pendragon addressed her subjects. Surprisingly the first to approach were the Weasleys led by Percy and a dejected seeming Bill. Arthur and Molly Weasley brought up the rear eyes down cast refusing to even look at Hermione. Bill cleared his throat and began to speak, "A suit has been drawn up by Percival Weasley and signed by the patriarchs of the Weasley and Pruit families are esteemed grandfathers on behalf of the unmarried children of Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley nee Pruit." Hermione raise a hand to cut halt Bill's speech, "Thank you William and I thank your family as well for their proposal, which no doubt would be advantageous to both parties. At this time and going forward I will accept no suit of marriage. Upon receipt of the crown I have already entered into a most permanent and enduring union. I have married magic and will spend my life committed to it." Bill and Percy bowed and retreated. Bill seemed slightly relieved.

The next people to approach for audience were surprisingly the Malfoys. Narcissa was as lovely as ever, though she looked as if she had been crying, and Lucius's handsome face was drawn and angry. "We demand," Lucius began before being cut off by his son abruptly stepping in front of Hermione, hand on his wand. "You will address her majesty with proper respect," Draco reprimanded stiffly. "And you son will address me with the respect and subservience any son owes to his father," Lucius snarled in reply. "I have been taken into the house of Pendragon, that claim supersedes all others even that of blood. If you show her majesty the respect due her then I will show the respect due to you as Lord Malfoy," Draco countered. The two men stood glaring at each other in the middle of the throne room. Hermione was touched that Draco had come to her defense, but she was not about to let Lucius make this all about himself. Dammit it was her first appearance as queen after all. "Thank you Draco you may stand down I can defend my own honor. Lucius you are dismissed I do not desire to speak with you. Narcissa you may present your petition on behalf of the Malfoy family." As Hermione spoke she could feel all of the eyes in the room focused on her. Lucius and Draco both retreated breaking their stand off, and Narcissa stepped forward curtseying to Hermione. "Your majesty I beg you, please release Draco from his vow. He is the last of our line and under his oath to you he cannot marry his betrothed nor enter into a relationship with another. He will not be your King since you have already announced your intention not claim a husband. Please let me have my baby back," Narcissa pleaded. I really have to get Luna to explain to me in more detail the exact nuances of the oath of fealty Hermione made a mental note to herself. Hermione turned to Draco, "Do you wish to be released from your oath?" "No, majesty." Hermione turned back to Narcissa, " I swear to you by the crown I wear that should Draco wish to be released from his oath I will release him. He asked for my protection Narcissa and I will not remove that from him even for his mother."

Hermione stood; she needed to consult with Luna before she continued receiving petitions. "I adjourn this audience for the day."

"Wait, please your majesty," a familiar voice called from the crowd.

 **Well here is the next chapter sorry to end on a bit of a cliffhanger but I wanted to post the next installment for you lovely readers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hermione turned to face the one person who could have made her halt. The combination of desperation, eagerness, hesitation, and hope she saw in Harry's face as he looked at her elicited a sense of foreboding deep within her, which augured that whatever Harry was about to do.

Harry continued toward her closing the distance between them. Hermione sensed Draco moving behind her and felt his intention to intercept Harry, but he was too late. Harry claimed her hand and pressed his lips against her ring.

Hermione felt magic surge within her body as Harry's lips touched the cool metal of the ring.

"Hermione, I ask you in all your majesty and power to attempt to part the veil and retrieve my godfather Sirius Black. I know it may not be possible but it is for anyone, it will be for you. In return pledge myself to you mind, body, and soul as long as I live. I give my life for the chance of saving his. May I serve you majesty?" Harry asked an edge of pleading in his voice.

In that moment Hermione came to an abrupt realization about good rulers, the better they are the less free they become. If Harry had asked her in private she could have refused, explained what the vow meant but he hadn't.

"You must show you are impartial," Arthur's voice reminded her gently.

She knew he was right, in this realm of old magical law Harry's request was reasonable and she could not think of a way to refuse him without appearing disdainful of the selfsame customs that had brought her to rule. With an inner sigh and the urging of the pulse of magic within her, she opened her mouth to respond.

Her voice came out clear and strong despite her misgivings, "I accept your oath." Then she swept out of the hall before anyone else could try to stop her or see the anger tinging her countenance.

Once she was for enough from the throne room she stopped knowing Draco had followed her. A tear Hermione could not be sure if it was anger for Harry forcing her hand or sorrow for what he had just unknowingly given up.

She looked at Draco and he reached forward to wipe the tear gently from her cheek a question in his eyes. "Find him Draco, explain the idiotic thing he's just done," Hermione directed.

"Yes my lady. Are you alright?" He asked concern plain on his face.

Hermione found his concern both touching and surprising. "Yes Draco, I am fine. I'm going to find the library in this bloody castle. If you see Luna could you tell her I don't want to see anyone else today?"

"Of course," Draco responded bowing before he retreated.

Hermione managed to find her way to the library and buried herself in research of how to fulfill Harry's request.

Deep under rocky crags in a cave shrouded by perpetual mist, Mordred stirred as the tangles of a centuries old sleeping spell, that had held him for so long, lifted allowing him to awaken from his slumber. His eyes opened and he jerked upward pulling himself abruptly into a seated position on the stone slab that had been his resting place.

As the fog of the deep and dreamless sleep cleared from his mind his eyes fixed on the one who had wakened him. A cruel smile twisted the wizard's lips.

"Someone has once again claimed Arthur's throne," the wizard informed him only the slight hint of some dark emotion coloring the otherwise impassive voice.

A red light kindled within Mordred's eyes as they blazed with fury, "What must I do to destroy him?" Mordred's voice hissed darkly as runic tattoos over his body lit with the same crimson radiance as his eyes.

Hermione sighed as she pushed herself back from the long wooden table in the library. She had spent hours researching the veil and found frustratingly little. She intended to search for more information tomorrow but she suspected she had already found everything relevant the library contained.

Her best bet appeared to go to the ministry and using the sword as a focus attempt to force the veil open. As the last person to go through it, he should be able to be called back through the veil. Hermione grimaced at the uncertainty in her plan.

Thinking of the Ministry brought up another problem she had to deal with. The wizarding world once again had a Queen, what function would the ministry serve under her rule? What were the limitations of their power and hers?

Hermione decided she could deal with that in the morning. She returned to her room. Where she quickly stripped and slipped into her bed, making a note in the morning to have her clothes placed where she could find them. At the moment she had no idea where they were she though sleepily as she snuggled into the warmth of her bed.

 **A/N: Sorry it's been so long lovelies but I have finally coming back to this story. I'm going to tentatively say the next chapter will be up within the next to two weeks. Have a great day my lovelies. 3 Scarlett**


End file.
